


Terrible chat up lines

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	Terrible chat up lines

Bright, excited blue eyes met cloudy, serious green ones from across a crowded bar near campus, and then suddenly disappeared. Bones turns to grumble and shout when someone suddenly pushed into his stool from behind but there was a whisper in his ear that stopped him dead.

"Baby, your eyes are like a black hole, they just suck men right in," Jim Kirk couldn't help himself and nipped at his best friend's (sometimes with benefits) ear before standing up straighter and chuckling to himself in pride and chagrin.


End file.
